


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing, Love, M/M, klainevalentines2016, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt can't sleep, he thinks about Blaine.</p><p>Written for Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139178046190/i-dont-want-to-miss-a-thing

It was late one night, and Kurt simply couldn’t sleep. No matter what he tried, he just couldn’t fall asleep. He laid there and looked at whatever was in front of him whether it was the wall, the ceiling, or Kurt’s favorite view, Blaine. At the current moment, Kurt was laying on his side facing Blaine.

He smiled as he watched Blaine. He couldn’t help but think of everything that they had done together, everything that Blaine had accomplished, everything that he had overcome even though he was only 23.

Kurt had made sure he was present for every event Blaine was apart of since they moved back to New York. He was so proud of Blaine for the comeback that he managed to pull off. He was in the audience at Blaine’s first performance at NYU. He was certainly there when Blaine graduated, with honors (take that Carmen Tibideaux), from NYU. He was there for every opening night Blaine had. 

He didn’t just go to the big things. He went to the small things too. The gig Blaine played at the coffee shop just down the street and the play at the small playhouse that Blaine was in in college were just a couple of the things that Kurt made sure to attend. He made a habit of celebrating Blaine, who in Kurt’s opinion was the best husband and friend a guy could ask for. He went to everything he could simply because he didn’t want to miss anything. He didn’t want to miss a single chance for Blaine to shine and be who Kurt knew he was born to be.

Kurt watched the younger man next to him sleep. He closed the distance between him and Blaine and snuggled up into Blaine’s side.

Blaine stirred when he felt the bed moving beside him. “Can’t sleep?” Blaine mumbled sleepily.

“No,” Kurt admitted. “Thought maybe listening to your heartbeat might help.”

Blaine smiled drowsily. “Well, silly, that’s going to be hard if your head’s on my arm.” Blaine shuffled slightly. “C’me ‘ere.” 

Kurt chuckled lightly and moved even closer to Blaine, laying his head on Blaine’s chest and wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist. 

“C’mfy?” Blaine mumbled as he quickly fell back to sleep.

“Yep.”

“Good. ‘Cause I was having a really nice dream that I’d like to get back to.”

“Oh? What about?” Kurt smiled.

“Like you didn’t know,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt a little closer. “Try to sleep now, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Within seconds, Blaine was completely out again. Kurt laid there thinking about how Blaine was the greatest thing to ever happen to him and how grateful he was, years later, that Blaine was his husband. Slowly, but surely, with these happy thoughts about Blaine as well as the beating of Blaine’s heart sounding in Kurt’s ear, Kurt finally drifted off to sleep for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139178046190/i-dont-want-to-miss-a-thing


End file.
